Fortunate
Mother: }} Adoptive mother: Grandsires: Grandmothers: Brothers: Sisters: Uncles: Aunts: |pup = Cub Spark, Tug |adult = Fortunate |past = Pup, Hunter |current = Scout |status = Living}}Fortunate is a pale orange vixen with a white belly, chest, and tail tip, black ears, and bright brown eyes. Personality Fortunate's childhood was one full of confusion and loneliness. Born a fox but raised as a dog, she never seemed to fit in wherever she was. She was bullied by the coyote leader when she was very young, and after she thought her mother died during a wolf invasion, she felt lucky to have been saved by Martha, hence her choice of name. However, as her adoptive mother grew more and more busy with the drama of the Fox Pack, she was left to take care of herself in a Pack surrounded by distrust and judgement. Thanks to the torment and abuse Fortunate received from Breeze, she grew to be more cynical and pessimistic, believing her leaders would never take her seriously. However, she is also a strong and headstrong fox, and will be loyal to whoever she believes deserves her devotion. Backstory and Facts *Fortunate, then know as Cub Spark, was accidentally left behind when Moon led an invasion of the Fox Pack's camp with the Winding-River Pack. *She was adopted by Martha and given the name Tug until she choose her adult name. *She had a bitter rivalry with Breeze while she was still in the Wild Pack. *Fortunate doesn't really feel comfortable with either Foxes or Dogs, as though she belongs somewhere in the middle. Quotes :"It's Fox Spark!" Sharp said before Snap had the chance. He raised his paw to point at young Fortunate. "She got lost when the wolves attacked. We thought she was killed! Fox Mother was worried sick!" ― Fox Sharp recognizes Fortunate :"No. It was when there weren't as many Packmates, and there were so few patrol dogs that sometimes even Sunshine had to join us. This time it was just her and I, though. She started in with her annoying taunts and jeering, and I told her to knock it off before I told Alpha." She flattened her ears and narrowed her eyes. "She called me a know-it-all scavenger, and told me to run back with the rest of my flea-ridden kind. So I threatened to have her punished, and she jumped on me. There were no major injuries, but she battered my hears and face. When we got back to camp, she quickly said that I'd ran into a bramble bush." ― Fortunate tells Thunder about the time when Breeze attacked her :"Yeah. It makes sense for me, though. Martha brought me here, and she's always been fond of me, and Breeze would be furious if she were out ranked by a fox." The bright ginger vixen said. "I don't know why she hates you, though. I suppose since you threaten to rank higher than her as well. She's not good enough to hunt, so she became top patrol dog to fill her ego." She rolled her eyes. "So far none of the new dogs posed a threat. Tiger is a hunter, Yuki's a squirrel-brain, and I guess she doesn't think Mirasol is clever enough to take her position." ― Fortunate and Thunder discuss Breeze :Fortunate scoffed at Yuki. "What's wrong with foxes?" She said defensively. After all, she was the only fox in the Wild Pack. "Seriously, they're not that bad. Snap joined the foxes, and my mother is there." ― Fortunate defends Foxes against Yuki :Mirasol could tell instantly that the small brown dog and the fox couldn't stand eachother. When Fortunate began to speak, Breeze would subtly roll her eyes and twitch her tail with annoyance. They would argue over rules for a short moment, and contradict eachother. :"Why don't you just let me talk?" Breeze huffed after a while of this going on. "You're hardly more than a pup. I'm the top patrol dog." :"Because you're too bossy." Fortunate growled. "And you're only the head of patrols because Thorn and Beetle left, and I'm too young, and the only choice left is /Yuki./" ― Fortunate argues with Breeze :"Snaggle, the coyote leader, loved tormenting Fortunate because she was the Alpha's daughter, and he thought he was demonstrating some kind of dominance. ― Fox Sharp about Fortunate's puphood Family Tree Category:Females Category:Foxes Category:Pups Category:Fox Pack Members Category:Fox Pack Pups Category:Wild Pack Members Category:Wild Pack Pups Category:Hunters Category:Scouts